


Picard's Choice (REVISED)

by briwd



Category: NCIS, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwd/pseuds/briwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a temporal event alters the past, Q turns to the USS Enterprise-D to restore the timeline. Because one young woman didn't die in the early 21st century, the 24th century is a very different place. To save the reality he knows, Captain Jean-Luc Picard is urged by Q to do one thing that goes against the essence of what the Federation officer believes in. Author's note: revisions to the story begin from April 1, 2017, covering chapters 1 through 5. Chapter 6 and subsequent chapter will contain original material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Earth, the early 21st Century**  
**Washington, D.C., United States of America**  
**Rock Creek Park**

"I WILL NOT murder an innocent person, Q!"

Jean-Luc Picard held a phaser to Kate Todd's forehead while Leroy Jethro Gibbs pointed a pistol at Picard's head.

Picard, the stoic captain of the starship U.S.S. Enterprise from the future, struggled with all his might to keep his thumb from hitting the trigger. As long as he could help it, Picard would not commit an act that violated everything he believed in as a human being, a Starfleet officer and a representative of his era's United Federation of Planets.

Gibbs, a former United States Marine and current U.S. federal agent, gave Picard his most withering glare. Gibbs also was trying to give the man a bullet through his head but was unable to pull the trigger. He couldn't even move his body to shield his subordinate, teammate and friend.

Kate, a former U.S. Secret Service agent now working under Gibbs at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, could not move anything below her eyes. She could only look -- first at the man who clearly wanted to bring no harm to her, then at the rage in the man who had taught her so much about work and life, and then at a man who somehow was manipulating all of this madness.

Q, as he called himself, was arrogant, irritating and either insane or, as he claimed, omnipotent. Given his behavior, Kate believed he was all of those things -- especially as he was floating ten feet in the cool night air -- yet he also was contradictory: Q said he was like a god, yet needed Picard to kill Kate to restore the future, and seemed both unapologetic and sorry to demand it.

All three of them wanted to put a round through the bastard's head, but they all were at Q's mercy, and no matter how hard they fought him, right now they were puppets on his string.

"Mon capitaine, I'm truly sorry," Q said. "If there was ANY other way--"

"There is," Gibbs interjected. "Let us go. Let HER go."

"There MUST be another way, Q," Picard said. "This...barbarism is beneath you."

"The choice is yours, Jean-Luc," Q replied, abruptly appearing, and peering, over Picard's shoulder. "Choose carefully. The fate of everyone and everything you know and hold dear depends on it."

Sweat poured down his face as Picard fought to keep from firing the phaser and ending Kate's life. Picard was in the no-win situation he desperately tried to avoid and there was nothing he could do to change what Q was about to force him to do.

As he struggled to keep from pressing the trigger, Picard's thoughts suddenly went backwards to right before this madness began...

 

**The 24th Century**  
**U.S.S. Enterprise, Earth orbit**

> _**Captain's Log, Stardate 44032.8:** The Enterprise has completed repairs and refitting at Earth Station McKinley. We are preparing to leave Earth orbit, and the solar system, for our next destination, Terra Nova._
> 
> _Officially, the Enterprise is continuing her mission. Personally, after recent events nothing will be the same. However, I have been cleared to return to duty, and the Enterprise is needed more than ever. Starfleet feels I am equally needed as captain, despite the atrocities at Wolf 359 the Borg forced me to commit as Locutus._
> 
> _It will be good to return to my life as captain of the Enterprise. I welcome the opportunity to resume our exploration of new worlds and civilizations. And, to move forward from that which cannot be changed._

In his ready room, Picard looked out the window at Earth. He saw western Europe, a large cloud front stretching from Scotland to Denmark, and clear skies everywhere else, including his native France.

A glance at his PADD told him it was five minutes after noon in the village of La Barre. He had returned there for the first time in two decades; the short visit had gone a long way in healing his relationship with his brother, Robert.

Picard walked over to the replicator. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot," he said, and within moments the replicator brewed the tea and produced a cup to contain it. He then took the cup, sipped the tea and looked around his ready room.

After briefly checking on his lion fish Livingston, Picard took his cup and walked out of the room onto the main bridge of the Enterprise. He first noticed crewpersons busy at the science, mission operations and engineering stations to his right, and at the operations and flight control stations in front of the large viewscreen to his left.

Only his captain's chair in the middle, along with the first officer and counselor chairs flanking it, were empty. He walked to his chair, put his cup of tea in the holder on the side, and then sat down.

"Status report, Mr. Data," he said to the lieutenant commander sitting at ops station.

"Sensors indicate that all systems shipwide are functioning normally," said the android officer after turning to face his captain. "All personnel are on board as well, sir."

"Where are Commander Riker and Counselor Troi?"

Data's fingers flew across the touch-screen console in front of him. "Both are on the turbolift. They should be on the bridge in 28.23 seconds."

Picard nodded. In the three-plus years he had commanded the Enterprise, Data had proven himself as a top-flight officer. The android had gone to great lengths to learn what it was like to human; Picard thought that Data was much closer to his goal than he realized.

The doors to the turbolift behind Picard's left shoulder, next to the engineering station, opened. Riker and Troi walked out and to their chairs next to Picard's: the commander to his right, the counselor to his left.

"How was Angel Falls, Number One?" Picard asked Riker.

"In a word: glorious," Riker said of the Venezuelan waterfalls. Picard had come to regard the affable, professional and loyal second-in-command as the finest officer he'd served with in Starfleet.

"But how does it compare to Janaran Falls?" asked Troi. The half-human, half-Betazoid empath had proven herself both as the ship's counselor and as a trusted advisor to Picard himself.

"Favorably," Riker said of the famed waterfall on Troi's home planet of Betazed. "Too bad you couldn't make it down. You'll have to ask Dr. Crusher what she thought about it."

"I'm sure she thought it was glorious as well," Troi replied.

Picard stood and turned to address the tall, strong Klingon standing at the operation's station. "Weapons status, Mr. Worf."

"Phaser arrays are operating normally," said Lieutenant Worf, the Enterprise's security officer. "The ship has a full complement of photon torpedoes, all fully functional. Shields are at 100 percent." Picard could think of no one he trusted the security of his ship and crew to more than the only Klingon officer in Starfleet.

"Very good, Mr. Worf," Picard said as he hit a button on the communications panel on his chair. "Mr. La Forge. Engine status."

"Engines are fully operative, the warp core's fully functional and the ship's ready to go at your command, Captain," La Forge said from Engineering. Blind at birth, the Lieutenant Commander wore a visor that gave him a form of sight. His adaptability, focus and talent placed him among the elite of Starfleet's chief engineers.

"Thank you, Mr. La Forge," Picard said. "Well then. There is an old Earth saying which goes like this: 'there is no time like the present'. Mr. Crusher, please set a course to Terra Nova, at impulse power until we reach the Kuiper belt."

Lieutenant Wesley Crusher, sitting at flight control, would pilot the ship out of the solar system and to its next destination. Although he was the son of Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher, 18-year-old Wesley had to earn his position on the bridge. Picard made him an acting ensign once he became aware of the young man's genius and expertise in engineering. Having become a very competent ship's pilot, Wesley would soon return to Earth to attend the prestigious Starfleet Academy.

"Course laid out for Terra Nova, Captain," Wesley said. "We'll be at impulse power until we pass Pluto."

"Mr. Crusher, inform Earth Station McKinley of our departure."

 


	2. Chapter 2 (REVISED)

The Enterprise detached from the drydock station and headed away from Earth to continue its ongoing mission of exploration. A half-hour into its journey, the Enterprise was closing in on Mars, 12 minutes from passing the Red Planet.

 

The bridge was bathed in an intense light that emanated from a point in front of the main viewscreen. It momentarily blinded almost everyone on the bridge; only Data saw the being that abruptly appeared from its midst.

 

Picard's sight returned moments later, as did everyone else's, and he groaned when he saw the being -- Q -- standing where the light had just appeared. Q appeared in the same human male form as he had every time he encountered the Enterprise and her crew, dressed in a red Starfleet command uniform identical to Picard's. This time, however, he levitated in the lotus position, halfway between Data and Ensign Crusher’s stations and the viewscreen.

 

"Q!" shouted Picard as he bolted out of his chair, then lost his footing when the bridge shuddered. The captain stumbled towards Data, who caught him as the ship shook again. That second shudder triggered the Enterprise's red alert klaxion.

 

Picard regained his balance with Data's help before returning to his chair. "Mr. Data--"

 

"Checking sensors now, Captain," Data said. "The Enterprise has just been overtaken by some sort of energy wave. The wave is heading away from us at warp 3.7."

 

"Is this your doing, Q?" Riker shouted. Q acknowledged the First Officer with an abruptly raised hand, palm outward, as his eyes stayed shut. Riker noted that Q seemed very tense, rather unlike the usual arrogant, sometimes mischievous persona the enigmatic being normally conveyed whenever he encountered Picard or one of his crew.

 

As omnipotent (allegedly) as the Earth gods of old, Q usually seemed to enjoy antagonizing Picard in a variety of ways, often with 'tests' aimed at judging some aspect of humanity. At the moment, however, Picard judged that Q seemed to be mentally fighting something on another plane of reality.

 

That, or Q was in the midst of pulling another one of his tricks.

 

"Captain, sensor readings indicate another energy wave on a direct course for the Enterprise," Data announced. "This wave's composition is unknown, but its path is 2.74 billion kilometers long and increasing 1.895 percent per second. This wave is connected to the previous wave and is much larger in magnitude."

 

"Where is this wave coming from, Data?" Riker asked.

 

"The wave is emina--"

 

"It's coming from EARTH, Riker," Q interjected, still hovering as his eyes shot wide open. He looked hard at the captain. "Jean-Luc. You have less than two minutes for your people to secure themselves."

 

Within the time Q spoke, Data had further analyzed the wave. "The wave includes quantum and temporal elements. It is on course to impact the Enterprise sternside in one minute, 50.088 seconds--"

 

"Data, can we outrun it?" asked Riker.

 

"The wave is moving at Warp 5.3 and increasing. Warp 5.3...now 5.6--"

 

"You're NOT going to outrun it, Jean-Luc," Q interrupted again. "Your best bet is to stop and hide behind your deflector shields."

 

"Opinions," Picard said. "Quickly."

 

"Go to warp as quickly as possible," Riker said. "At least, try to stay ahead of it."

 

"This is Q," Worf said. "How do we know this isn't another one of his games?"

 

"I understand your skepticism, Commander Worf, but I sense Q is not playing any kind of game," Troi added. "I believe this time we need to pay attention to him."

 

"THANK you, Counselor," Q said.

 

"A decision needs to be made quickly--" said Data, before Q interrupted him with yells of "Yes, yes, YES!"

 

Data spoke to Picard before Riker or Worf could say anything to Q. "We will not reach maximum warp before we are overtaken by the phenomenon. If we were to increase warp now, we would still be overtaken in 2.68 minutes at warp 7.2."

 

"You won't survive impact at warp, Captain," Q said, still hovering in front of the viewscreen. "Stop and prepare for impact. I will be able to shield you and your people will not die. Right NOW, Captain. Five, four--"

 

"Mr. Data. Bring the ship to a complete stop," Picard said, telling himself he was following Q's directive based on logic and not intuition. The captain pushed a button on the touchscreen panel on the right arm of his chair, which activated the ship's intercom. "This is the captain. All hands brace for impact."

 

"Wise choice, Jean-Luc," Q said before closing his eyes, appearing to return to his meditative state.

 

Wishing he had a cup of coffee or something to throw at Q, Riker glanced at Picard, who acknowledged the look of disagreement from his first officer. "Mr. Data. Time until impact."

 

"Twelve-point-two seconds," Data said. "The wave is gaining speed exponentially...Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two--"

 

Again, the bridge shook violently. Worf lost his footing and fell, as did two officers at the science stations behind him. Ensign Crusher's panel briefly went out and one of the panels at Worf's tactical station exploded in an array of sparks.

 

Ten seconds after impact, the violent shaking died down to a consistent but light rumble. Picard stood up from his chair and looked around. The two officers remained down near the science stations, while everyone else resumed their responsibilities.

 

"Status Mr. Worf," Picard said while locking eyes on a still-levitating Q.

 

"Shields at 80 percent. Decks four, six through ten, 12, 15, 32 and 36 reporting minor damage and injuries but no casualties."

 

"Medical team to the bridge. Two people down," Riker said after contacting sickbay. "Data, where is this energy wave heading and are we close to passing out of it?"

 

"Scanning now, Commander," Data replied. "The wave--"

 

"Is spreading out like a ripple from Earth," Q interjected, opening his eyes. "It won't be very long before we 'pass out' of it."

 

"Q," Riker said, "if you had anything to do with this I swear--"

 

"You're going to THANK me for saving your life."

 

"I'm going to--"

 

"Commander!" Picard said, sharply, while glaring at the still levitating Q. The captain then hit another button on his chair's touchscreen panel that connected him to engineering. "Mr. La Forge. Status."

 

"Captain, when that thing hit us the warp core went offline for an instant but it's operating normally now," La Forge replied. "We're running diagnostics but so far from our end everything's operating normally. Captain, does anyone up there have any idea what's causing this shaking and when it'll come to an end?"

 

Picard kept his eyes on Q. "Mr. Data is investigating the phenomenon. We know that it's some sort of energy wave consisting largely of temporal and quantum properties. The ship is still in the midst of this wave."

 

"We're keeping an eye on things down here. If there are any changes you'll be the first to know but it'd be nice to get this shaking stopped."

 

"We're still working on that, Mr. La Forge," Picard said as Dr. Crusher and Nurse Martinez arrived on the bridge to attend to the injured crewpersons. "Picard out."

 

Dr. Crusher held her tricorder over a crewwoman just now coming to. The Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer and Picard were close friends who had known each other for years. Her husband, Lt. Commander Jack Crusher, served on the USS Stargazer under Picard's command; after Lt. Commander Crusher died on an away mission, Picard accompanied the body back to Starbase 32, returning it to the commander's wife and their son Wesley.

 

She joined the Enterprise as Chief Medical Officer when Picard took command, then spent a year as the head of Starfleet Medical on Earth before returning to the Enterprise. Picard held her, like his other officers, in the highest regard.

 

"How many injured are there, Doctor, and how badly?" the captain asked.

 

"One hundred and three, mainly bumps and bruises," she said. "Five sprained ankles, a bruised collarbone and a teenager with a mild concussion. All easily treatable. Now, tell me what's causing all this shaking and shuddering; are we under attack?"

 

Picard told her about the energy wave, and that Q -- contrary to her and their initial suspicions -- apparently didn't cause the wave. Moments later, Q opened his eyes, straightened his legs and gently landed on the floor. The rumbling and vibrating then stopped.

 

"If Q didn't cause it," Dr. Crusher said to Picard, "did he stop it?"

 

"I did indeed, my dear doctor," Q shouted across the bridge. " _Mon capitaine_ , the wave has passed us by."

 

Picard chose to ignore Q for the moment. "Data, report."

 

"Captain, it appears Q is correct: the energy wave has in fact passed us," Data replied. "Sensors indicate the wave -- with Earth at its epicenter -- is spreading rapidly throughout the system."

 

"HOW rapidly?"

 

"Checking...Captain, according to long-range sensors, the wave is passing the orbit of Neptune. It should be within the Kuiper Belt in 9.2 seconds--"

 

"Kuiper Belt???" Riker interjected. "Data. Double-check the long-range sensors."

 

"Commander. Long-range sensors not only verify the previous readings but show the phenomena approaching the limits of our sensor range rapidly," Data said, his fingers flying across his operations control panel. "The phenomena has now passed the limit of our sensors."

 

"How fast is that thing going, Data?" Riker asked. The android ran the computations a hundred times through his positronic brain in under six seconds.

 

"At the rate the speed of the wave is increasing, my estimate is it will reach Alpha Centauri in 12 minutes, 48.6 seconds," Data answered.

 

"Twelve minutes???"

 

"Twelve minutes, 44.81 seconds--"

 

"You have NO idea what you're dealing with," Q shouted, abruptly.

 

"If YOU know what it is we're dealing with, Q, now is the time to share your information," Picard said, evenly and firmly as he walked up to Q, stopping when their noses were less than an inch apart. "And now is the time to inform me of any involvement you have in this endeavor."

 

Q finally smiled for the first time since he arrived on the bridge, although Picard saw the nervousness in the being's eyes. "Very well, _mon capitaine_. I'm learning about this thing in linear time, the same as you--"

 

"The time for games is over, Q," Picard replied, maintaining his tone of voice and not breaking eye contact. "Is this your doing?"

 

"I SAVED you and this ship, Picard. Yes, I know more than you do because I am Q, Picard but...as loathe as I am to admit this...I don't know much more than you."

 

Picard raised an eyebrow. "Really."

 

"Really, Jean-Luc. Now that I'm not preoccupied with keeping the Enterprise from becoming affected by the wave, information is coming to me in, how would you say it? Bits and pieces? How DO you humans manage without knowing everything at once?"

 

"We manage," Riker said dryly. "Are you telling us this thing made you less Q?"

 

"Number TWO -- Jean-Luc will always be numero uno in my heart" he said as Riker rolled his eyes, " -- I am no LESS Q than I was before this event. But I did not cause this."

 

"Then by all means, tell us how you learned of it in advance, to 'save' us from its effects," Picard said.

 

"Very well. I was conversing with Q, discussing matters far above your puny minds when a disturbance in reality manifested itself. What exactly it was, where it came from, who or what was behind it, not even we in the continuum could tell. Q, of course, wanted to continue her discussion but I thought of YOU, Jean-Luc and of your crew and realized if I didn't intervene you would cease to exist along with the rest of your reality."

 

Q looked around the bridge briefly, taking in the skepticism of the crew members, particularly that of their captain.

 

Picard kept eye contact with Q for a few more seconds before turning to Troi. "Counselor."

 

"I sense no deception in him, Captain."

 

"He's Q," Riker said. "He could be fooling you, Deanna. He could be fooling us ALL."

 

"And yet I'm not," Q replied with a sigh. "From here on out. I'll tell you everything I...learn."

 

"That goes without saying," Picard said.

 

Captain's Log, Supplemental: I have ordered the Enterprise to maintain its position while we attempt to determine if the wave has thrust us into an alternate reality, or changed the reality we know. So far, neither Mr. Data nor my other science specialists can come up with an adequate explanation of this event.

 

Q claims to be voluntarily and completely sharing information he continues to learn about this phenomenon. I had good reason to be skeptical of Q's insistence that he was not the cause of it and of his offer for help. However, his abilities provide him, and ourselves, the best source of information on the phenomena. Over the objections of my first officer and likely the rest of my crew, I have chosen not just to take Q at his word but to trust him.  

 

**Observation Lounge**

 

Adjacent to the main bridge, the lounge's numerous large windows provide a spectacular view of  wherever in space or time the Enterprise is. The lounge's conference table also serves as a briefing room hosting the regular meetings of the ship's senior officers.

 

As Picard walked into the room, he took note of the countless stars outside those windows, and thought of the family he had just left behind on Earth: his brother Robert, sister-in-law Marie and nephew Rene. The Frenchman briefly indulged himself with a feeling of gratitude for reconciling with his estranged brother. Before he could ponder his family's fate, Picard's focus was brought back to the present when he saw Q's sullen countenance.

 

After the last of the senior staff, Dr. Crusher, sat at the table, Picard asked Q for a frank and honest appraisal of the current situation from his standpoint.

 

"I know your 'phenomenon' has affected the time stream and the universe itself," Q said. "Multiple timelines and realities merging with ours. This ship and those in it are the last known vestiges of the former reality."

 

"'Former'?" LaForge said. "You're saying the reality we knew...what? Changed? Vanished?"

 

"Altered, by something that both happened hours ago and in the distant past."

 

"And that means what?" Riker asked pointedly.

 

"I cannot yet determine how your reality was altered: that will take some time. I'm having some...difficulty contacting the Continuum at the moment."

 

"What does THAT mean?" Riker said as he suddenly was unnerved by the thought that Q was powerless against this temporal event.

 

Q looked at Riker without any of his usual arrogance and just a hint of uncertainty that unsettled the commander more. "I am reasonably certain I could return to the Continuum immediately. I am...less certain I could return to you, or go back and forth at will."

 

"Because of the event?" LaForge asked.

 

"Yes. The event seems to have settled, but I cannot say with absolute certainty that there will be no more ripples from its point of impact."

 

Picard turned to face Q. "Are you preventing it from affecting our own reality?"

 

"Yes. Nothing has changed here on the Enterprise."

 

"If you left, would we be affected by the anomaly?"

 

"Possibly. This anomaly is beyond me. It's as if something has arrived into reality as we know it from outside. For something THAT powerful to affect reality as it is, to cut off access to the Continuum..."

 

Q's voice trailed off. Picard noted the confusion and shock in the expressions of his officers. Picard couldn't read minds like he could expressions, but resolved to maintain his demeanor of control. His best people didn't need to know his own discomfort at Q's reactions to the anomaly, nor his growing alarm over being unable to reverse its effects.

 

"Deanna," he said to Troi. "What would you say is the mood of the crew?"

 

She pondered her response. "Professional, ready, even eager to perform their duties, keeping their minds on their jobs," she said. "I sense most of the crew assume that this will pass and we will return to our own reality."

 

"And the mood in here, of the staff?"

 

"The staff's mood is largely the same as that of the crew, although there's some anxiety over the nature of the anomaly, even whether the ship will be able to return to the reality we knew."

 

"It's like we got blindsided by this thing and we're learning about it after it ran away," Riker said. "I don't think we've had much time to think about what might happen, what might have happened. All we have is Q's word--"

 

"I assure you, Commander, I am being as truthful with you as I can be," Q interjected. "I am NOT playing games with you. This phenomenon is largely a mystery to me. Even now, I have learned only bits of information about it, and I am freely sharing it with you as I receive it."

 

"Number One," Picard said, looking at his first officer and shaking his head. "Mr. Data, what else have you been able to learn about the anomaly itself?"

 

"There is a large amount of reside from the temporal wave throughout the system. Imagine a tidal wave from an ocean hitting the beachside of an island or part of a continent; the wave recedes, but its aftereffects are seen in the objects affected by the water itself."

 

"Wrecked beaches?" Riker asked.

 

"A more proper analogy, Commander, is 'wet beaches'. In this case, the 'wetness' is equally dispersed. There are no drenched areas. The temporal aftereffects are equally spread out. Its origin seems to be Earth, but the phenomenon is spreading in all directions at an equal speed and leaving an equal amount of--"

 

"Data," LaForge interjected. "No offense, but my head's spinning."

 

"All of us are spinning, Geordi," Beverly Crusher said. "I look at Wesley, and at each of you, and see the anxiety in your expressions. Your training, and my own, are helping us stay focused. The last thing we need is to wander off mentally, or emotionally."

 

"Agreed, Doctor," Worf said, "but the prospect that reality as we have known it has been irreversibly changed is...quite disconcerting. Even more so than being at the mercy of YOU, Q."

 

Q understood the distrust in Worf's, and Riker's, demeanors. The other senior officers weren't as hostile to Q, but Q cared about the reaction of only one human in the room. And Picard, to Q's surprise, appeared more receptive to Q's assistance than at any previous time.

 

The captain looked around the room at the people he considered to be his family, and told himself they'd all find a way out of this situation. "Our readings indicate the phenomenon originated from Earth," he said. "It's logical, then, to assume that any point, or points, of divergence would have occurred there at some point in our past. Q, do you have any sense of when this divergence might have occurred?"

 

All eyes were on Q, as if he were God, or god-like. He hadn't begun to explain the turmoil going on throughout reality; what he, as Q, barely understood would be incomprehensible to mere human minds. _I don't have the heart to tell them everything they knew has likely been rewritten_ , he thought. _What a curious human emotion. Am I being rewritten as well?_

 

"If only he had been this quiet all along," Riker quipped.

 

"Number One," Picard chided Riker. "Q, answer the question."

 

"I actually may have a workable answer," Q replied. "Your early 21st century, perhaps within the first decade. I suspect your answers are to be found there, and not here."

 

"Well, that narrows it down," LaForge said. "Start at 2001 and ten years max."

 

"Enough," Picard said sharply. "Our focus must be on what we CAN do, 'we' including Q."

 

The captain briefly took in the reactions of his staff beginning with Riker, who looked at Q with a mixture of distrust and skepticism.

 

Worf glared at Q as if the Klingon would throw him out the airlock if Picard wasn't there. Picard heard Dr. Crusher's voice in his mind as he caught her look towards him: 'I trust you, Jean-Luc, but you better be making the right call here'. Troi slightly shook her head while LaForge appeared incredulous.

 

Picard then looked at Data, whose usual mannerisms wouldn't lend themselves to emotional expression. "Mr. Data? Do you have an opinion?"

 

Data glanced at Q before he addressed Picard. "Captain, under the circumstances, I agree with your rationale. Q's abilities are invaluable both in discerning the cause of the anomaly and in determining potential points of divergence."

 

"I see there is some...skepticism regarding Q's involvement," Picard said, looking around the table. "As Captain, this is my decision and, as long as Q works with us and acts appropriately, my decision is final. Now, our primary focus should be on determining how the timeline was changed, and how to restore it. Opinions."

 

"'When' are we, for starters," Dr. Crusher said.

 

"Astronomical charts indicate the current date to be Stardate 44012.5," Data replied. "The time differential is consistent with our current position within the Sol system relative to the time frame between our departure from Earth and the present at impulse."

 

"What about the system itself, Mr. Data?" Picard asked.

 

"The location of each object within the system, including its sun, is as would be expected, Captain. So is the location of the system relative to the parts of the Alpha and Beta quadrants we are able to directly observe."

 

"So we're not in a parallel universe?" LaForge asked.

 

"Appearances can be deceiving, Commander," Data said. "You are familiar with the Palmer Theory?"

 

"'There are very minute, but distinct, differences in the vibrational frequencies of atoms between objects from separate dimensions'," LaForge said. "It doesn't matter if one object is a living being and the other inert. What matters is they don't come from the same dimension."

 

"You'd need a sample of some kind to use for comparison to our 'reality'," Riker said. "We could scan for a random meteorite and beam it aboard for our sample."

 

"Captain, Commander," Worf said. "There is another matter: the Prime Directive."

 

"Yes," Q said. "Worf is right. I don't believe you want the Enterprise to be seen here."

 

Picard pondered Q's response. _He called him Worf and didn't use an insult. What all has changed?_ "The Prime Directive certainly can apply to other universes, Q," Picard said. "More uncertain is how it applies in an hypothetical instance where the prime timeline has been changed. The hypothesis has been debated, of course, on an academic and informal level, but has yet to be seriously considered by Starfleet itself."

 

"Because if the timeline were changed, those within it wouldn't notice," Troi said. "Captain, as the highest-known ranking Starfleet officer, it appears you're in the position to decide."

 

Picard briefly looked out the observation room's windows at the familiar, yet changed, stars and planets. "'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves'," he said.

 

"Shakespeare never commanded a starship," Q said.

 

"He most certainly did not," replied Picard. "Nor did Shakespeare have to determine where reality went wrong and how to restore it."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Elsewhen**

 

_This was just a game to him._

_The minions of the future Enterprise had no idea just how much he had changed their history, their precious Federation, even their own selves. He pondered whether he should allow some of them to change and the others to remain what they were — that might provide some interesting twists to the plot: imagine the stoic captain as a mere botanist uncomfortable around people, for example. He didn’t really know much about them, though; perhaps he should let them be, and learn more about their baseline selves before changing things around._

_There was one he knew well enough of, though, and it confounded him how Q made it onto the ship before the Event. Q was the one keeping the ship and its people from the Change. Although he was loathe to admit it, Q was the proverbial thorn in his side, and would have to be dealt with in due time._

_But not now. There was much to be learned about this new reality he had created. Going back in time to explore it might prove of interest – should he go back a century, to see what had become of Kirk? Was Kirk what passed for a starship captain in this reality, or a commoner? Did he even exist?_

_No. He determined he needed to go back further. But how far? And where to begin?_

 

_Oh, what an interesting game!_

 

**The (new) 24 th Century**

**Sol System**

**USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D**

 

**_Captain's Log, Stardate 44012.5:_ ** _I have ordered that the Enterprise avoid local civilian and military traffic as best possible. This will be much more difficult of a task while staying within the Sol system; however, I think it is a greater risk to announce our presence by going to warp. Our long-range sensor scans have picked up warp signatures in the vicinity of the outer planets. I do not think it is time yet to make contact with the local government, or governments._

_Lieutenant Worf informs me that there is no activity on known Federation audio channels._

_I have instructed Commander Data to scan for a nearby object to use as a sample to test Palmer's Theory. My preference is to find an object close to the Enterprise as opposed to risking a trip into the main belt, or close to Mars or Earth._

_I am keeping the Enterprise at a distance from all local traffic, having Lieutenant Worf monitor all known frequencies for any audio or video transmissions, civilian, military or otherwise. Counselor Troi, Commander Riker and Mr. Worf have informed me of growing anxiety among the crew and civilians about being stuck in this timeline forever, or our timeline having been erased permanently. I have directed Counselor Troi to address this immediately, and I have directed Commander Riker to offer his support to Deanna, since even a counselor needs someone to confide in._

_Despite the uncertainty of our current circumstances, we are a Federation vessel and its representative wherever strange new reality we find ourselves in. Therefore, upholding the Prime Directive remains a top priority. This is the primary reason I am reluctant to travel to Earth and announce ourselves to whatever ruling authority there is...if there is a single authority, or are any authorities at all, to address._

 

"Captain. Sensors from one of the probes show an M-class asteroid crossing between the probe and the Enterprise," Worf announced from his station on the bridge, behind the command chairs occupied by Riker, Picard and Troi. "The object is very small -- three-point-seven meters by four-point-three meters -- and will be within transporter range in 49-point-eight seconds."

 

"Good enough; beam it in," Picard said.

 

Less than a minute later, the carbonaceous object materialized in Cargo Bay Three, and four specialists in astrophysics began carving off pieces of the asteroid. Commander Data would keep up to date on the team’s findings as the members examined the physical and quantum properties of each object. They were to compare the pieces with physical objects from the Enterprise, finding the similarities and differences between both types of objects, but the primary aim was to examine the subatomic vibrational patterns of molecules from the pieces — and determine if they were in their own, or an alternate, reality.

 

That’s what Data told Riker, anyway, for the second time. The first officer nodded and barely understood it better than the first time he heard it in the officers’ staff meeting. “At least it’s not any worse than the technobabble I usually hear around here,” Riker joked.

 

“‘Technobabble’, sir?” Data replied, searching his positronic brain for previous references to the term he had personally heard and those he had come across in written and recorded media. There were 167 such references, and he reviewed each of them – all with 0.6784212 seconds – to verify what he thought Commander Riker had most likely meant by his use of the term.

 

“Ah, Commander. ‘A term describing a complex explanation for scientific- or technological-related details’. The exact origin of the term itself is lost to history, but the first surviving recorded use of ‘technobabble’ is credited to the Eugenics War-era American philosopher I.S. Behr, who is quoted as saying ‘it was with great glee that we rejected the use of the goddam—“

 

“Mister Data,” Picard quickly interjected, as Riker suppressed a chuckle, “thank you for the observation. Can you keep abreast of the astrophysics team and maintain your station on the bridge?”

 

“That will not be a problem, sir,” Data said.

 

“Make it so,” Picard said, settling into the captain’s chair on the bridge to await the team’s results, which he got within the hour. By then, Q had returned from his sojourn around the upper decks of the ship, as morose as he had been during the staff meeting. Picard had consented to allowing him to walk restricted areas of the ship nearest the bridge, albeit with an armed escort of two of Worf’s security officers, and both reported that Q hadn’t given him, nor anyone else, any problems during his sojourn.

 

Q stood to the side as Data analyzed the team’s findings at a science station, with Picard, Riker and Troi looking on.

 

“The findings suggest the vibrational patterns for each sample from the asteroid are the same as samples from random objects around the Enterprise,” Data said. “These include, but are not limited to, blood samples from Nurse Ogawa; a Risan plant from the arboretum; dried blood from Lieutenant Worf’s _bat’leth_ ; protein from a replicator; a small 1-by-1 millimeter sample taken from a Jefferies tube; and a hair from the back of my cat Spot.”

 

“Your cat Spot,” Q said.

 

“Yes,” Data said. “The quantum signature of each sample from the ship corresponds exactly with the samples from the asteroid.”

 

“So this _is_ our universe, differences notwithstanding,” Picard mused, turning to Q. “Q, I invite your views on the matter.”

 

“I still have enough of my powers that I can verify what Pinocchio has said,” Q replied. “And before you ask, I can’t do a thing to reverse it.”

 

“There’s _nothing_ you can do?” Riker asked, still skeptical that this wasn’t one of Q’s tricks on the crew.

 

“All I can do at this point, Riker, is offer my services, which are limited to analysis and advice,” Q said. “My omnipotence is slipping away by the hour.”

 

“A welcome change,” interjected Worf, who was still eavesdropping on the conversation.

 

“Mister Worf,” Picard said. “What do you advise as our next course of action?”

 

The Klingon thought for a few moments of his answer, both to Picard’s question and to the expected barb from Q. “I recommend we move to yellow alert, observe, and avoid direct contact as long as possible. I also recommend that we ascertain any, and all, potential threats to the Enterprise. If Earth has become hostile, we must be prepared to defend ourselves.”

 

“I concur,” Riker said.

 

“Make it so,” Picard said, and the ship went to yellow alert.

 

“I concur as well,” Troi added. “Caution is warranted, especially with so many civilians on the ship. I do sense that we’re telling you what you’re already thinking.”

 

“Your observation is largely correct, Counselor, but you have left out a course of action that a previous Enterprise captain had taken.”

 

Data and Q picked up on Picard’s reference almost instantly, which further disturbed Q, who realized he should have picked up on it before the captain even thought of it. “I believe, Captain, you are referring to a classified incident involving one of your predecessors.”

 

“I wonder if it’s still there,” Picard said.

 

“Wonder about what, sir?” Riker replied.

 

“Number One, a highly-classified incident that I’m reticent to discuss with anyone but my senior officers — and anyone else I judge appropriate to read in on the matter. _In closed session,_ ” Picard stressed, glancing at Q.

 

“Don’t worry, Jean-Luc. I’m in the mood to help you and your crew,” Q said.

 

“Really?” Riker said.

 

“Yes, Commander, really. I may need your help, and the help of your crew, soon, more than you need my own. I am becoming more like most of you. I am becoming more and more human.”

 

Now _that_ admission surprised everyone on the bridge.

 

**Elsewhen**

 

_He saw and heard them, including that meddlesome Q, on the bridge trying to find an answer to their predicament. He was pleasantly surprised that Picard, at least, had stumbled onto a solution — even if it wouldn’t bring back their reality exactly as they had left it._

_Perhaps he should help pave the way for the Enterprise should Picard choose to leave the Sol System. It wouldn’t do to end the game prematurely with the ship being destroyed by one of many potentially hostile powers en route to its destination._

_Come to think of it, perhaps he_ himself _should visit the planet. He had to admit to himself that he didn’t know everything about this new reality and would benefit from what the Earthers called a ‘cheat’. So, he snapped his fingers and was there in an instant, while keeping an eye (and ear) on the Enterprise._

 

**The 24 th century**

**Enterprise, observational lounge**

 

“Pardon me, Captain, but it’s called what, again?” La Forge asked after Picard explained his potential course of action.

 

“It’s called The—“ Picard began.

 

“The Donut,” Q interjected, smiling at Picard’s perturbed look. _In this increasingly human form,_ he thought, _at least I can still badger Picard._

 

“The Guardian of Forever,” Picard continued. “Its location remains classified, but is accessible within our database, at my order.”

 

“So you want to go to this Guardian of Forever and ascertain when history changed,” Beverly Crusher said. “I assume you’re going to do this once we learn of the local geopolitical situation, and what exactly _has_ changed.”

 

“Correct, Doctor,” Picard said. “We’re going to have to explore, but I want to do so from a distance, as it were. To that end, Mr. Data, I want you to take over monitoring of any and all communications within the system. I want us as silent as possible, to any and all powers in the region. That includes active monitoring by the ship itself.”

 

“I remember a professor back at the Academy talking about the old Earth naval submarines, going on something called ‘silent running’,” Riker said. “You want us as quiet as possible.”

 

“I do, Number One. I also want a probe sent out towards Earth, another towards Mars, and I want it to where those probes do the active listening and relay that information back to us.”

 

“If the current civilization is similar to our own, the probes _will_ be noticed,” Worf said.

 

“Which is why I want _you_ , Mr. La Forge” — Picard looked at his chief engineer — “to make them as invisible as you can.”

 

La Forge wondered what Picard was thinking and realized it before he could ask the captain. “You want to cloak them.”

 

“In a matter of speaking,” Picard said. “While it would be beneficial to have access to a Romulan cloaking device, that is not a realistic option at this time. I do trust you can come up with an alternative, and quickly, because I want these probes sent out within the next four hours, ‘invisible’ or otherwise.”

 

“Of course, Captain,” La Forge said. “We can keep a ship from ‘seeing’ the probe with its sensors, but if they get a visual on it, we won’t be able to do anything about it, especially if we’re still avoiding direct contact with other ships.”

 

“That is a risk we’ll have to take, Mr. La Forge,” Picard replied.

 

Three hours and 27 minutes later, the probes were sent, having been modified to distort sensors from the types of known Federation, neutral and hostile powers most likely to be in the Sol System. Four minutes later, the first bits of information from both probes were received by the Enterprise, and the data kept coming in.

 

“Mr. Data, what are you picking up from the probes thus far?” Picard asked.

 

With an earpiece in his left ear transmitting audio from both probes, Data turned to his right to face Picard, Riker and Troi. Q stood off to the side, next to Troi. “Audio data so far suggests an Earth-centric civilization that has colonized the entire system.”

 

“Warp-capable, Data?” Riker asked.

 

“Uncertain from the limited amount of information the probes have picked up,” Data replied, pausing to listen to, and interpret, more incoming audio.

 

“Mr. Data, have you picked up something of interest?”, asked Picard, who suddenly had a sense of alarm in his mind. He glanced at Q, who reflected that alarm back to him. “Something regarding Earth?”

 

Data answered a few moments later. “Yes, Captain. The local power, or powers, are preparing for some sort of invasion.”

 

“Powers?” Troi said. “I thought you said the local power was Earth-centric.”

 

“I did, Counselor,” Data replied. “It appears, however, that Earth in this changed reality is no longer united, or perhaps was never united at all.”

 

“Never united at all?” Riker mused. “Maybe they never met the Vulcans? Maybe their Third World War turned out differently?”

 

“Mr. Data, put the audio on the intercom, bridge only,” Picard said, and audio bites from the probes began playing on the bridge.

 

_"--this is Captain Leighton of the Queen Mary. Requesting Royal Navy or Allied accompaniment back to Earth."_

_"--navios civis nesta área são para retornar à Terra ou no espaço marciano imediatamente--_

_\--Flota opowiada brytyjskich operacji BBC dla obrony Saturna oczekuje sie rozpoczac w 2200 godzin czasu Greenwich--_

_"--Jogen-sa Starfarer JSF kuruza Yamamoto wa 28-bu de anata no ichi ni narimasu--"_

_"--mahaasachiv meyo drdhata se sabhee sanyukt raashtr ke sadasy deshon aagrah hai aapaatakaal kee ghoshana karane ke lie--"_

_"--yuasil jaysh alkhilafat walquwwat aljawwiat alddifae alwathiq baynahuma min makkat almukarramat walmadinat almunawwara . sayatimm 'iighlaq ay min al'amakin almuqaddasat llilmuminin limuddat rayiys alwuzara' alttawari 'aelanat--"_

_"--más de doscientos mil fieles se han reunido en la basílica de San Pedro para rezar por la paz . Su Santidad , el Papa Juan Pablo VI , también ha pedido a los creyentes dentro del sistema solar y entre los mundos aliados para orar por el éxito de las fuerzas de defensa aliadas contra el enemigo en la batalla esperada de Saturno--"_

 

More audio traffic cycled through the bridge's speakers, giving a glimpse of how different this reality was from their own.

 

“National ships: Japan, Britain,” Wesley Crusher said. “I read about the British Royal Navy. The security officer on the NX-01 Enterprise had relatives in that service, but it was largely ceremonial and folded after the Federation was formed.”

 

“Apparently, Mr. Crusher, the British Navy continues to exist in this timeline, with more than ceremonial duties,” Picard said. “Mr. Data. How many languages are represented in the data sent thus far by the probes?”

 

"So far we have picked up subspace frequencies in 21 different Earth languages," Data said. 

 

"Twenty-one?!?" Riker replied. "I recognized a few: English, French, Spanish, Russian."

 

"Correct, along with Portuguese; Mandarin; Korean; Japanese; Hindi; Arabic; Hebrew; Polish; Javanese; Malaysian; German; Bengali; Punjabi; Wu; Tamil; Telugu; and Turkish. Some similar to known 24th-century dialects, others similar to 23rd\- or 22nd-century dialects,” Data said.

 

The computer continued cycling through audio traffic as Data summarized, in Federation Standard, what the crew had heard. 

 

"References to an expected imminent invasion without any reference to Starfleet or the Federation," Riker mused. "The British Royal Navy? Japanese Defence Forces? When's the last time anyone's heard about the Catholic Pope?"

 

"One _would_ expect the Vatican to be on Earth," Picard said. "Clearly there are more of the faithful on this Earth than on the one we've known. More important is who would be defending them, and everyone else in this system?”

 

"Perhaps Earth never united in this timeline, and the ‘Allies’ are a multi-national coalition," Troi said.

 

“Maybe the United Nations took the place of United Earth, at least so far as system-wide defense is concerned,” Riker said. 

 

Another audio transmission, in Russian, grabbed both his and Data's attention. 

 

" _\--Neopoznannyy korabl' prishel'tsev poyavilsya v sisteme--_ "

 

Both officers turned to Picard. “Captain, it looks like we’ve just been noticed,” Riker said.

 

“The probes?” Picard asked.

 

“The _ship_ ,” Riker answered. “Us.”

 

"Captain, I concur with Commander Riker," Data said after turning again to face Picard. "Translation from Russian to Federation Standard: 'Unidentified alien ship has appeared in system'".

 

The computer switched to another transmission in French: " _Les pilotes américains se déplacent pour intercepter des vaisseaux extraterrestres--_ " 

 

"American pilots on an intercept course," Picard said. "Perhaps the United States of America exists in this reality as well. Go to red alert." The lights dimmed and the red alert klaxion sounded again. 

 

"Maybe not,” Riker said. “Could be North or South America."

 

“In any case, Number One, we’re about to find out,” Picard said. “In our — the original — timeline, the United States _was_ one of the powers that helped found United Earth—“

 

"Captain, Commander,” Worf said urgently. “Probes transmitting multiple warp signatures within the system.”

 

“Where?” Riker said as he turned back towards Worf’s position at tactical.

 

“Mostly within the inter system--Captain! Unidentified object has just warped into space nearby.”

 

“How near, Mr. Worf?” Picard said.

 

“Approximately 800 kilometers port side to our position," Worf said. 

 

"Get me visual on that object, Mr. Data, and as much information on it as possible," Picard said. 

 

Moments later, the Enterprise's sensor scans picked up a large ship that resembled an old Earth naval supercarrier with warp nacelles extending from its sides.

 

“Give me visual on the markings on the side, Mr. Data,” Picard ordered, and the viewscreen zoomed in on the lettering, and the red, white and blue flag underneath.

 

" _USS INDEPENDENCE_ …and a 60-star, 13-stripe flag," Riker said. “Guess that confirms there’s a United States on this Earth."

 

Picard noticed Q intently staring at the screen and thought of asking the being what he thought of the situation. The captain then decided a quiet Q, in whatever state he claimed himself to be, was a good thing, especially given the current situation. “Mr. Data, are the probes still transmitting, and if so, what are we receiving?”

 

“Affirmative, Captain. Reports from an Earthbase One, and Jupiter and Venus Stations, of United States forces advising they are engaging the ‘alien’ ship.”

 

“Anything on the probes?” Picard asked, urgently.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Let us hope it remains that way,” Picard said. “Nevertheless, send the self-destruct order to both probes, to activate if any other ship in the region gets within 100 kilometers of them.”

 

As Data sent the order to both probes, two dozen smaller ships were seen leaving the American battlecruiser's starboard side, all heading towards the Enterprise. The viewscreen zoomed in on the ships.

 

 “I watched a World War III documentary a few years ago and those ships look like jet fighters from that era,” Riker said. “If you retrofit them with some of our technology, you’d get what we’re seeing on the viewscreen.”

 

"A good analogy, Commander,” Data replied. “Sensors indicated that each of those ships are equipped with sub-impulse drive, and contain two humanoids apiece, not unlike the jet fighters of the era,” Data said. “Sensors also indicate these ‘fighters’ may have weapons similar to plasma cannons and photon torpedoes.”

 

“Deflector shields?” Riker asked.

 

“Sensors indicate they may have equivalent technology,” Worf interjected. “I would not expect them to present a challenge to the Enterprise as long as our shields remain up.”

 

“They won’t see our shields, though,” Riker said. “We’ll need to fend them off, somehow.”

 

“I would suggest phaser blasts off their bows, to begin with,” Worf said.

 

“Agreed,” Picard said. “Hopefully, that will be all of the firepower we need. Mr. Data, are our sensors showing us being scanned by any of those craft?”

 

"Not by any methods familiar to Federation starships nor of vessels from any known species,” Data said. “I am detecting a subspace monitoring beacon 286 kilometers aft of our present position."

 

"That may be how they found us, Mr. Worf,” Picard said. “Mr. Data, how long will it be before they reach us?"

 

"Three point six minutes. I can patch into audio if you--"

 

"Make it so," Picard said. "Send standard greetings on my command only." Data put the audio between ships on the bridge's speakers.

 

_"Independence Actual, this is Guru. Have visual on unidentified object on my bow."_

_"Roger. Tell me what you see."_

_"Biggest-ass ship I've ever seen in my life, sir."_

_"Keep it professional, Captain."_

_"Yes sir…for starters, there’s giant saucer protruding – Actual, there’s writing. English.”_

_“What does it say, Captain?”_

_“’U-S-S ENTERPRISE N-C-C-1-7-0-1 dash D.”_

The crew on the bridge looked at one another. “Federation Standard _is_ 78.673 percent identical to Earth’s English language, with elements of other Earth languages, as well as the main languages of Vulcan; Andor; Tellar; and numerous other Federation languages,” Data said.

_“Keep going, Actual. The ship.”_

_“Roger. The saucer is attached by a flat vertical protuberance to a lower section that has two large objects extending out its starboard and port sides. Objects could be their engines or their weapons."_

_"Compare it to a Cardassian or Romulan ship."_

The eyes of nearly everyone on the bridge went wide at that last sentence. Picard glanced at Q, who seemed mesmerized, but not surprised, by the comment.

 

_"The flat section is reminiscent of one of the Cardassian ships we’ve encountered. I'm guessing the objects are like the Romulans' warp engines. I'd be guessing where their CIC is. Maybe in that section attaching the saucer to their engines, or the saucer itself."_

_"Approach with caution. Do NOT engage unless attacked or actual gives the order."_

_"Roger, Independence actual. Approaching ship in one minute, 39 seconds."_

Picard turned to Troi. "Counselor. What do you sense those pilots' moods are, both in general and regarding us?"

 

"I sense they are calm and like they've encountered unknown alien ships before but are uncertain about our intentions," she said. "You may want to be proactive, and announce yourself as a friendly visitor."

 

Q turned to Picard. “I would not do that if I were you, Jean-Luc."

 

"Captain,” Worf interjected, before Picard could reply to Q. “The smaller ships are breaking off into two formations of 12, one towards our bow, the other towards stern, and their main ship is turning toward us."

 

"Hail them," Picard said, as Q shook his head.

 

“No response,” Data replied. “I will attempt known frequencies in the computer database corresponding to known 21st\- and 22nd-century Earth military spacecraft.”

 

“Make it so, Mr. Data. Mr. Worf, prepare to fire off a warning shot or two, whatever it takes to keep them away from our shields,” Picard said. “Q. Is there something you would like to add?”

 

"There is, Jean-Luc. I had a vision.”

 

“A ‘vision’?” Riker half-shouted, incredulously. “This is _not_ the time—”

 

“ _Commander_ ,” Picard said, sharply, to his first officer. “Q. Continue.”

 

“I saw _him_ , Jean-Luc.”

 

“Who is ‘him’, Q?”

 

“The one behind all of this, Picard. The one who changed reality. I realize now what _he_ has done – at least as far as the limits of my increasingly human mind will allow me to grasp. If you stay, Picard, you'll make a friend and get yourself embroiled in a war. You don't have time to explore this strange new universe and you don't have time to fight their Romulans and Cardassians because _he_ is at the Donut.”

 

“’He’.”  


“ _Yes_! He is on that planet right now and _that_ is where you need to be. Not here."

 

"As much as I hate to admit it, Captain,” Riker interjected, “he does have a point. If this Guardian is _that_ important—"

 

"I understand, Number One," Picard replied. "However, it is fair to say we've been sighted by at least two nations in this star system. Not to mention the fact that we need more knowledge about this new reality. Therefore, I am going to use my best judgment and attempt contact. Mr. Data, hail their capital ship."

 

With Q shaking his head, Data set up the audio connection.

 

"My name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise, designation NCC-1701-D. We come from a parallel...reality. We represent an organization known as the United Federation of Planets. We come in peace. We have arrived here quite unexpectedly, but we mean you no harm. We would like to--"

 

"Captain! The larger ship is changing course, on an intercept angle with the Enterprise,” Worf said. “Sensors indicate increased energy output on the larger vessel.”

 

“Powering up their engines, Mr. Worf?", Picard asked.

 

“Possibly, sir, or they could be powering up their weapons, or both.”

 

"Can they tell our deflector shields are up?" Riker said.

 

"Uncertain," Worf said. “The smaller ships will be within shield range in less than ten seconds.”

 

"Fire a phaser array across both formations' bow, Mr. Worf," Picard ordered.

 

As the phasers shot past the fighters, two of the vessels broke off and began firing on the Enterprise.


End file.
